creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kht48
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Obey the Walrus page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:00, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Do not add content to pages. This is considered vandalism and will earn you a block on the next offense. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 01:04, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Blog I left a comment on your blog. I'm writing on your talk page so that you can be alerted about it. Just a heads up, don't freak out about warnings. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:03, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Help I saw your message on Phoenix's talk page and thought I might be able to lend a hand. I see you've gotten into a couple situations thus far--but so did I when I first joined. I would recommend reading the Site Rules before anything, if you haven't. If all of them at once is a bit overwhelming, then just read the sections that pertain to what you're doing before you do it; it'll break it into smaller bites. For example, read the posting guidelines before you actually post a creepypasta, etc. Oh, and also, be sure to sign your posts with ~~~~ anytime you leave a message on someone's talk page, or they might have no idea who left the message (and in some users' cases, ignore it completely). If you're curious about how to write a good creepypasta, I've written a guide on it here. Of course, mine's just one of many. Whether you take it to heart is up to you. If you have any specific questions I'm also happy to help. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|Xelrog T. Apocalypse'']] 16:12, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :You're a ninja, Xelrog. But anyways, I'll be contributing more to help her out more. There are more blogs that users have posted that can help you out. These blogs can help you if you're curious about something or not. But does that mean blogs like the ones Xelrog made are not useful enough? No. It doesn't. We also have the Writer's Workshop board if you're unsure about your story being qualitative. That board is where you post your story and other users give you advice on how to make it better. I hope that this helps out on your journey even more. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:21, September 27, 2014 (UTC)